jiraiya's lost peep
by few bricks shy
Summary: jiraiya is looking for inspiration for his next book. read to find what the inspirationis!


A small house on the edge of Konoha. This is the home of Kakahsi and Rin two of Konoha's most respected nin. Kakashi was currently in bed releaving himself to his new book. Shiped in from Wave Country, he was really enjoying it. Icha Icha Tactics 220.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin on the other hand was at the Hokge monument. She had only just got from a month long A-class mission with some other Anbu. She hadn't had any in over a month. Though many of other Anbu were willing. Hell some even offered. She had refused and decided to wait until she got back to Kakashi. Pity his ass when she got home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Jiraiya was in search of inspiration for his next book. He had just left his favorite inspiring spot... The hot springs.

"Man this sucks. There was no one there. I need to find new inspiration." Jiraiya's face brightened when a thought crossed his mind. Iwonder what Naruto and his buddies are up to... maybe I'll stop in the other jonin to...

Slowly walking toward Naruto's and Hinata's. When got there he opened a window carefully, then activated his transparency jutsu.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch watching some movie about a pirate named Jack Sparrow. Gotta use that name.

He moved on to the next house which was Sakura and Lee's place, he wrote down the name. Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table with a board expression on her face. Lee was doing his nice guy pose, which caused Jiraiya to sweat drop.

"-AI-SENSEI OH HIS SPIRIT OF YOUTH SHINE-" He must be discribing his training again. No inspiration here moving onto the next house.

At Kurenai's and Asumsa's, no inspiration there either. They were eating dinner.

The next home was the house of Skikamaru and Temari, moanig could be heard from inside.

"Gold baby! Gold!" he quietly exclaimed. Looking into a window down upon long blonde hair, large full breasts. He was looking at a dream... Temari completely nude... her legs spread taking it from a shady figure that looked like Skikamaru.

This guy is a genusis! he taught her to use shadows for battle and for personal use. Skikamaru must be on a mission and she must be releaving herself. Just then the shadow shifted form. It changed into an extremely long and stif cough...cough, and she took it all with a load moan.

**Gold**. Vigorously writing in his 'resreach' book.

Jiraiya who had seen enough decided one more stop would do

He deactivitates his jutsu, it was a long walk. They lived on the other end of the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin had just got home and changed into something a little more comfortable, her bra and panties. Kakashi was asleep. What pissed her off more was that there was an Icha Icha book on his chest. Man she hated those books. So she fromed a water balloon over him and dropped it.

"Damn you Naruto! Oh... Hello Rin, I'm used To Naruto doing that."

"Just get in the shower and clean yourself up." He put the now wet book away and proceded to strip right in fprnt of her. This aroused her. Once he was in, she proceded to strip and put a towel around herself. Also making note to use Koton on those books her next chance. Then walked into the bathroom

Jiraiya activated his jutsu again just outside their bathroom window and pulled out his spyglass and putting it to his eye. He could hear the shower running. He looked into the window just in time to see a beautiful woman get into the shower and watch a towel slide off her back onto the floor. Just before the shower curtain covered her nice firm-looking ass.

Next thing he saw a few minutes later was... Kakashi and Rin in a tight embrace passionatly kissing one another.

Upon entering the bedroom Rin shoved him onto the bed,(Jiraiya had moved to the bedroom window) straddled him and went cowgirl on him.(Picture Jiraiya vigorously writing and watching.)

After about 10 minutes of this Rin stops and looks around asking "Do you get the feeling tht we're being watched?"

"No. Are you?"

"Yes."She reaches under the bed and pulls out a kunai and throws it out the open window. Then went back to cowgirling Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next thing Jiraiya knew his spyglass went black, pulling it away from his eye to see the tip of a kunai poking through the smaller lens. It had been milimeters from his eye.

then disappeared in a puff of smoke

Then his voice could be heard echoing through the village "Damn! I forgot to visit Tsunade's!!"


End file.
